


Safe

by sentimental_boy



Series: Matt Murdock imagines [17]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4969192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentimental_boy/pseuds/sentimental_boy





	Safe

You scream and brace yourself for another blow, but it never comes. The man who’s been beating you spins around to look at who grabbed his arm and soon lays unconscious on the ground. Matt rushes over to you and pulls off his mask before he unties you. As soon as you’re free, you cling to Matt, burying your face in his chest. His familiar scent and the feel of his toned chest floods your senses, calming you.

He kisses your head and runs a hand through your hair. “It’s alright, I’m here now. He can’t hurt you anymore.”

You’re so immersed in Matt’s comforting embrace that you don’t notice the man regaining consciousness. Matt does though and he grabs the gun that he kicked away from the man earlier as he slides the mask back on. As the man stands Matt gets in front of you, cocking the gun, pointing it at him. “Take one more step and I swear to God I’ll kill you.”

You watch Matt, worried. Sure, you’ve seen him as daredevil, more than once, but you’ve never seen him like this before. He’s raw and angry and you actually believe him. Matt and the man who kidnapped you just stand there, waiting for the other to move first. You see Matt’s arm starting to shake as he bites his lip. You can tell he’s thinking about everything this man has done to you. He's still at war with himself about pulling the trigger though. You slowly stand, reaching for the arm holding the gun.

“Matt, I’m safe now.” You can feel pent up, nervous energy at your fingertips as you get closer. You run your hand along his outstretched arm and lower it. “I’m as angry as you are about all this, but this is not the answer. I see you struggling everyday, and that’s just about doing this. I can’t watch you struggle with taking a life, especially not on my account.”

Matt lets out half of a broken sob before taking the clip out of the gun and dropping it. He takes a deep breath before striding toward the man who assaulted you. “You’re going to turn yourself in, or I’ll make you wish you were dead.”

The man laughs. “You expect me to be afraid after seeing you sob like that?”

Matt grabs him by the collar and punches him across the face. “I almost lost someone I care about today because of you. You’re damn right I’m emotional, which only gives me more incentive to beat the shit out of you right here. I suggest you take my offer before I change my mind.” Matt shoves him onto the concrete as he stands over him, waiting for a decision. The man stands and bolts outside.

“I’m going to follow him, are you going to be okay?” Matt walks up to you and caresses your cheek.

You lean into his gentle gesture before you nod. “I’ll be fine as long as you come home tonight. I can’t handle the stress of not knowing whether you’ll be home or not. Not tonight.”

“Of course. I love you.” He gives you a quick kiss before he bolts out the door after the man.

You walk back to your and Matt’s apartment, not having fair for a cab. It’s not until you get to the door that you realize you don’t have a key. You groan and sink to the ground in front of the door.

What feels like an hour later (you have no idea since your phone is in the apartment) you hear footsteps coming down the hallway. A twinge of hope shoots through you, thinking it might be Matt. The sound of heels clicking along with the first pair of footsteps has you slumping against the door again. The people round the corner and gasp as they stop in their tracks. You look up to see what has them so shocked, only to see Foggy and Karen standing there frozen. Your eyes light up and your energy drained state vanishes for a moment as you jump up to hug them. They both hug you back, confused, but glad their friend is safe. Well, now you’re safe anyway.

“What happened?” Foggy asks.

“It’s kind of a long story. Do you guys have a key?”

“Um yeah.” Karen goes to fish one out of her purse. “Where’s Matt? Does he know you’re back here?”

“He went to chase after the guy who took me.”

Foggy shakes his head. “He needs to get his priorities straight man.”

“No, it’s okay. He made sure I’d be okay before he went after him. He’s just escorting him to the police station before he comes back.”

“Escorting.” Foggy laughs before sobering up. “Seriously though. Are you okay?”

You take a deep breath and run a hand through your hair. “I don’t know.” You shake your head.

Karen puts an arm around you. “That’s perfectly okay. Is there anything we can do?”

“There is one thing.”

“Anything.” Foggy says, and there’s a sincerity in his eyes that makes you believe him.

“I’ve always prided myself on being strong and being able to take care of myself and now I just feel so weak. I know after this Matt is going to be even more protective-”

“Do you want us to talk to him?” Foggy asks.

“No, I can do that. I just don’t want pitiful looks in passing or-” You stop, trying to figure out how your feelings translate to words. “I don’t want you guys to see me as a victim. I’ll have plenty of that from Matt.”

“Oh of course not.” Karen says, squeezing you tighter. “I can’t speak for Foggy, but in my book you’re even tougher than I thought you were.”

Foggy nods with vigor after she finishes. “Yeah. I mean, You’re alive dammit. You’re strong as hell.”

“Okay no need to over do it guys.” You roll your eyes.

“I think it’s an understatement if anything.” Matt says as he walks in the room. He sheds his mask and the top half of his suit, leaving him in an undershirt and his crime fighting pants.

“Matt!” As you hug him, you muse on how you’ve missed Matt and his falling right into conversation as he walks in the room.

“I’m so happy you’re safe. When I didn’t find you where I left you I was scared there was more than one person and they moved you, or hurt you again, or-.”

"It's okay, I'm safe now." You run your hand over his cheek. “Anyway, you were right either way. There were three guys, which was why I had to get out of there.”

“I’m so sorry. I’m going to find all of them and make them pay.” He promises.

“Oh Matt. I’ll be happy when they're put away so they can’t hurt anyone else. You don’t have to go start some vendetta for me.”

“That’s the only way he does things.” Foggy chimes in. “The guy’s eccentric, he runs around in a skintight suit and horns for Christ’s sake.”

“Good point.” You say.

Matt cracks a smile at that. “Well I’m going to hop in the shower, I don’t suppose you’d like to join me.” Matt whispers the last part in your ear, but he wasn’t quiet enough.

“And that’s our que to to leave.” Karen says grabbing her purse and Foggy’s hand. “I’m really glad you’re okay, maybe we can go for lunch or something tomorrow.”

-0-

After your shower you get dressed in pajamas and fall into bed next to Matt where he scoops you up into his arms. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too. Thank you for saving me.”

He shakes his head. “It’s enough just having you back in my arms. I won’t let anything happen to you again. Did they hurt you?”

“I was gone for a week and they weren’t using me as bait for you. Think about it Matt.”

“I’m sorry, I’m just concerned. How can I help you?”

You sigh and snuggle closer to him. “I’m sorry too, I didn’t mean to snap at you. Just stay with me please. I don’t want to be alone.”

“You don’t have to be. I’m here.” He runs a hand through your hair until he hears your breathing even out and falls asleep himself.


End file.
